


Welcome Home, Son

by Lady_Belles_lettres



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AUSTRALIA!!, Based on a fan art by Py-Bun, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Loosely based on the TF2 comics, Mann vs. Machine, POV First Person, Post-Mann vs. Machine, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_lettres/pseuds/Lady_Belles_lettres
Summary: After Grey Mann's take over of Mann Co., the mercenaries are automatically fired and are now unemployed. Sniper decides to give his parents a visit in Australia and gets the shock of his life when gets there.





	Welcome Home, Son

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY VERY FIRST TF2 FIC. Wow, can't wait to write more TF2 fics!
> 
> I saw this fan art (or rather comic) by Py-Bun and got very intrigued with it that I decided to do a fanfic based on it.  
> You can view the fan art here, but I highly recommend that you read this story first to avoid spoilers.
> 
> https://py-bun.deviantart.com/art/Sniper-s-Nightmare-321258143

Sydney Airport was a bustling mess when I arrived there. Despite being outside the building waitin’ for a cab, I could still hear the loud, boisterous voices of Australians, some were wrestling with each other and others braggin’ on about how one managed to beat up more wild animals than the other.

          I sighed as I observed my surroundings and the people around me. I couldn’t believe that I was back in my homeland.

          After working in the Badlands for Mann Co. as a mercenary for six years, I’d forgotten how Australia looks. Bloody Hell, I’d even forgotten that Australia was a _lot_ more advanced than America. I mean, I got startled when a cab just flew down from the sky and parked in front of me! The window of the cab then was rolled down and I was greeted by the driver.

          “Welcome to Australia!” he exclaimed. “We do all sorts of exciting things here! Like beating up wild animals, beating up hippies, beating up-”

          “I know that, ya dingus.” I muttered as I got into the cab. “I come from here.”

          The taxi driver looked surprised, but apologised for assuming that I was a foreigner. It was annoying how other Australians simply assumed that I wasn’t Australian just because I didn’t have a moustache and Australia-shaped chest hair like them. I simply kept quiet, not in the mood for a fight this time.

          The taxi driver cleared his throat. “Where shall we go, mate?” he asked.

          I gave him the directions, which caused me to earn another surprised look from him.

          “B-but that’s in the middle of nowhere!”

          “Just drive.” I growled.

          The journey went smoothly, but I could not stop thinkin’ about the conversation that I had with my Mum and Dad earlier on the phone. Mum was ecstatic when she heard that I was coming to Australia to visit them. Dad on the other hand... he didn’t seem unappreciative of my intention to visit them, but he was rather sceptical about it.

         _“Dad,” I said. “Your son’s gonna pay you a visit. Can’t you at least pretend to be enthusiastic about it?”_

_“Oh, yeah,” said Dad with a tint of sarcasm in his voice. “Me son the crazed gunman’s gonna visit his old man. I’m super excited!”_

_“Dad, for the last time, I’m an assassin, not a crazed gunman!”_

_“Listen, lad,” said Dad, now with disappointment in his voice. “Couldn’t you have chosen a more professional job, like a doctor?”_

_I groaned in frustration. “Being an assassin is a professional job! I make pots of money just for shootin’ blokes’ heads!”_

_“Then why are ya comin’ here, Son? If you gettin’ loads of money for that job, why would ya want to go back all the way here if you could have been focusin’ on yer ‘professional’ job?_

_My mouth suddenly went dry. I didn’t have the heart (and dignity) to tell my Dad that I had been fired. Times had been tough during the Robot War. With our bosses killed, my colleagues and I tried to defend Mann Co. from Grey Mann’s murderous robots. We initially thought that we had won after defeating the robots, but Grey Mann had somehow managed to take over Mann Co., leaving us mercenaries now unemployed._

_I should have told Dad the truth, but I couldn’t let him be proven right! ...Yet._

_“C’mon, Dad!” I exclaimed. “Can’t a son spend his time off with his parents?”_

_“If you say so.” said Dad. “Better not disappoint me, Son.”_

“Alright, we’re finally here.”

          The taxi driver’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. Outside, I could see a huge desert that immediately brought me precious (and some bitter) memories since I was a little tyke.

           I paid the driver 5 australiums and got out of the cab. I adjusted my aviators from the brightly shining sun. The hot radiating heat of the Australian Outback made it feel like home. Well, I _was_ home.

          At a distance, I could see an old wooden house. Ah... I haven’t seen that house in ages! I approached it and with every step I took, I felt more eager to get into the house. Eventually, I broke into a run.

          I remembered runnin’ down this desert when I was playin’ with Dad as a child...

          I finally stopped in front of the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

          No answer.

          “Mum! Dad! I’m home!”

          I knocked on the door again. But there still no answer.

          That was strange.

          I turned the door knob and the door opened. Many people would’ve been worried to find out that the entrance to their houses were unlocked, but I wasn’t surprised. My parents didn’t expect anybody dangerous in the Outback, so they only locked the door at night.

          The door creaked as I pushed it open. I poked my head inside before entering the house. I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach. I know that they are my parents, but I felt nervous to tell them about the current situation I was in.

          I looked around my old home. There were so many memories I had with my parents. It was so overwhelming that I could feel little tears forming in the corner of my eyes. It had me thinking, why did I leave Australia? Why did I leave my parents in the first place?

          “Mum? Dad?”

          I still haven’t seen my parents yet. Where could they have been?

          There was one likely place where my parents could have been.

          I slowly approached the living room. Despite it being a bright day, the living room was strangely unlit. However, the television was on, and I could see two figures sitting on armchairs, facing away from me.

          “Mum, Dad,” I said. Here they were. It had been _so_ long. “I’m home.”

          The smaller figure (who was most likely Mum) clasped her hands together. “Honey, is that you?” she said. “You’re back!”

          Mum... Dad...

          “We’ve been waiting for you.” said the other one, who was obviously Dad.

          Despite the rather heated conversation I had with my Dad, I just wanted to embrace them both. I haven’t realized how much I’ve missed them until I was home.

          Mum and Dad got up from their chairs. I had my arms out, rather to give them both hugs. When they turned to me, my heart almost stopped.

          No... It can’t be.

          “It’s good to have you back, Son.”

          My eyes widened in fear at the metallic creature that resembled my dear mother. It was a robot. In fact, the person... no, _thing_ next to it that was supposed to be my Dad was a damned robot too.

          “ **Good job for killing our own kind.** ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Sniper too much, and I feel bad that he had to suffer. Even though it's not mentioned in the story, this is just a nightmare.  
> Yeah, Sniper's parents never actually got replaced by robots. Even Py-Bun's comic says that it's just a nightmare. I might make a sequel where Sniper wakes up from his nightmare if I feel like it.


End file.
